Take Your Hand
by lakura-chan
Summary: YAOI KaixRei


****

Take Your Hand

Authoress: Lakura-chan

One shot Song fic

POV: Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

__

Hey I feel like I just blow on up Anytime I could just lose control,

caught up In your lovin' everytime I feel your touch

Second thoughts more doubts started buildin' up

Silently I sat on the windowsill. It was quiet . Almost too Quiet. I sighed. Kai wasn't home yet. I could hear Tyson and Max below playing some sort of game. Twister I suppose. It was their favorite game. They seemed so happy. I mean I was happy, its just…I didn't know if it was right. I felt so alone. I was pretty sure I had feelings for a certain blue haired blader, but I didn't know. My feelings were all jumbled up. For quite awhile I had liked Mariah, but then she all of a sudden seemed so whiny. I didn't want that. She was so selfish sometimes!!! And when I wanted to go somewhere with the team, when she came to visit, she wouldn't let me!!! It had to be just me and her. I hated that.

Then when I discovered I like guys as well as girls, my whole view of things changed. I found out that Kai was the object of my affections. I remember many a time when , at parties, when we were both drunk, we danced together, and one time he even kissed me. On the lips. But he was drunk. So I didn't know if that counted.

__

You're everything I wanted Before I knew just what I wanted

And hey, hey You're killin' me on the inside

And you're the only one I want I can't deny

Somehow though, I felt he was the only one I could relate to. I liked him. But did I love him? Did he even like me? Or was he just being a good teammate? It was so hard to tell with him. But the question: Did I love him? I didn't know. I liked him best. And there wasn't really anyone else who I thought about this way. I draped my legs off the sill into the air. I didn't know if he was bi either, so I didn't want to make any moves when he was sober.

__

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you Confused, which way do

I Take your hand or let go (do I)

Take your hand or let it go (I can't)

Take this feelin' much more (do I)

Take your hand or let go (go)

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you

Confused, which way do I go

Suddenly, as if sensing my confusion, a bluebird flew up onto the windowsill with me. I smiled weakly at it. "Did you come to sit with me little bird?" It chirped in response. I held out my hand, and it surprised me by jumping into it. I gently stroked its feathers. It reminded me of the Russian's hair. "What do you think little bird? Should I try? Should I try and tell Kai that I like him? What do you think?"

"I think that you should tell Kai what you are feeling instead of telling it to a blue bird." I nearly jumped out of my skin, and the bluebird quickly retreated to the tree, after I scared it . I knew that voice. "Kai…I-I…," I slowly turned around. He knew I felt something for him. "Please come off the window sill Rei." I obliged, and shaking, I stood up. "Come here. I don't bite. Often." I took a few steps towards him, and ended up only a few inches away. I looked down. He gently pulled my face up to look in his eyes. I moaned at his touch. I couldn't help it. Instinct. "Rei?"I blinked open eyes I didn't even realize I had closed. I found crimson orbs staring into mine.

"Y-y-yes?" It sounded more like a squeak than actual words.

__

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you Confused, which way do

I Take your hand or let go (do I)

Take your hand or let it go (I can't)

Take this feelin' much more (do I)

Take your hand or let go (go)

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you

Confused, which way do I go

He bent down and kissed me.I was shocked, but I suppose I was so needy, I kissed back , and with so much force, I almost knocked him backwards. "Rei… " I blushed. "S-sorry." He laughed. I never heard him laugh. Then he swept me up in his arms, and passionately kissed me back.

__

Hey I feel like I just blow on up

Everytime I feel your love I get so caught up

It's your kissin', your touch It's just everything

He carried me to the bed. The kiss broke, and I looked up at him, panting. "Kai…" He looked into my eyes, and then leaning over me, kissed me again. I moaned. He crawled onto the bed beside me. Shirts were removed in the process. He broke for breath, and I could see his eyes burning, with lust. Not quite love. I was loving what he did, but was it all lust?

__

I'm here to tell you what I want But you're everything I want

And hey, hey It's killin' me on the inside

Cuz you're all I ever wanted So I can't deny

I can't deny I didn't want this. But could I let him do this when it was only lust and not love? I wasn't one to do something like this , unless I meant it. I didn't know about him. He didn't look like someone who was extremely emotional, but he looked like someone who liked his pleasures. And I've seen the flocks of fangirls around him. He could just as easily use them, and never think about it again. I didn't know that of course, but I just didn't know.

__

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you Confused, which way do

I Take your hand or let go (do I)

Take your hand or let it go (I can't)

Take this feelin' much more (do I)

Take your hand or let go (go)

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you

Confused, which way do I go

I felt a squeeze on my hand. I focused outta my thoughts, and noticed him looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you ok?" I shook my head. "I don't know if this is right. I want this…." I blushed," But do you want it to? Or am I just another one nighter?" He blinked. " Oh, no no no, of course not!! " His eyes softened. " Sure, I have my one nighters, at parties, or after I get really drunk, or even other times, but that's because I get so frustrated! I don't have anyone who really understands me! I try, but nothing ever works out!! I want this, but I won't do it to you, not if you don't want it. Because I would never hurt you."

__

Somebody tell me Is it that I'm so hung I can't say

Or is it my life So young, careless ways

And in your eyes So much love you wanna give

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't respond to that. My mouth gaped a little, then I closed it. His eyes were changing from the love I saw briefly to anger, and frustration. He tugged at his hair, then flopped onto his back, then turning away from me. I heard something . " I only wanted you…. For so long I wanted you…" I felt my eyes tear up.

__

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you Confused, which way do

I Take your hand or let go (do I)

Take your hand or let it go (I can't)

Take this feelin' much more (do I)

Take your hand or let go (go)

Don't know what to do What to say I'm not sure what to tell you

Confused, which way do I go

I touched his shoulder. He cringed. "Kai…." I turned him over. He was biting his lip, as to stop the tears that were clearly threatening to fall. Gently I lowered my lips to his. He didn't respond.

__

Take your hand or let go

Take your hand or let it go

Take your hand or let go

Take your hand or let it go

Take your hand or let go

When I moved up, and started to turn away, he grabbed my face, and forcefully brought his face to mine. It was bruising. I kissed back, and my tears fell. He looked up at me, and wiped them away. He rolled to be on top of me, and started slowly kissing down my neck….


End file.
